Renault Mograine
| money = | affiliation=Knights of the Silver Hand (Formerly) Scarlet Crusade | gender = Male | occupation = Commander of the Scarlet Monastery | location = Crusader's Chapel, Scarlet Monastery | status = Deceased | relatives = Alexandros (Father) Elena (Mother) Darion (Brother) | mentors = Balnazzar (mentored by way through the possessed corpse of Saidan Dathrohan) | students = | companions = | instance = Scarlet Monastery | pet = | source = }} Scarlet Commander Renault Mograine was the young commander of the military forces of the Scarlet Crusade at Scarlet Monastery. He was a level 40 elite paladin boss located in the Crusader's Chapel of the Cathedral in the Scarlet Monastery. Biography The Ashbringer Renault Mograine was the older son of Highlord Alexandros Mograine — also known as the Ashbringer because of the sword he wielded against the undead. When the first hint of the plague of undeath started to spread around Lordaeron, he lived in a farmhouse in Brill with his father and brother (his mother, Elena died due to post-partum complications when his younger brother, Darion, was born). He joined the Silver Hand at a relatively young age (believed to be about fifteen) soon after the end of the Third War. The Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan (the mortal form of the Dreadlord Balnazzar) had struck a deal with Kel'Thuzad (the lich who served as the Scourge overlord in the Plaguelands) to kill Alexandros; Dathrohan/Balnazzar would be in a position to take over the Crusade and Kel'Thuzad would be rid of a great threat to his hold in Lordaeron. To that end, Dathrohan recruited young Renault by promising him great power and prestige in his Crusade if he could kill his father. Under the pretext that Darion had been kidnapped by the undead, Renault sent Mograine and his adviser Fairbanks to near the ruined city of Stratholme — the primary fortress of the Scourge in Lordaeron — where they were to be ambushed. Fairbanks fell relatively early on, but Mograine was able to destroy wave after wave of the Scourge attackers. Mograine weakened during the long battle, however, and dropped his sword to the ground; this was the opportunity Renault had waited for. Coming from behind his father, the boy picked up Ashbringer and ran it through Mograine's heart, killing the Highlord and fouling the blade...thus dooming both to the service of Kel'Thuzad. As promised, Renault was promoted to Scarlet Commander and sent to the Monastery in Tirisfal as commander of operations. His treachery would not be forgotten, though, by the now-death knight Highlord Mograine. His brother Darion and a small contingent from the Argent Dawn entered into the necropolis Naxxramas and destroyed the corrupted Highlord, unaware that the elder Mograine's spirit still resided in his weapon. Darion took the fouled blade and traveled to the Scarlet Monastery to see Renault. Renault flew into a rage upon seeing the blade in his brother's hands and began beating Darion. However, Highlord Mograine was to have his revenge... Chained to the blade, Alexandros's corrupted spirit appeared in the chapel and confronted his horrified son with his treachery. Alexandros then lashed out, killing the Scarlet Commander instantly. Thus, as had happened in the reverse five years earlier, Renault Mograine was killed by his own father, an act of revenge that would not be forgotten by any who witnessed it that day. In World of Warcraft in the Hillsbrad Foothills instructed Alliance players to kill Mograine as part of , while in the Undercity instructed Horde players to kill him to fulfill . However, these attempts to end the Commander's life seem to have failed, as he is in the end slain by his own father's spirit as part of the event. Mograine and Whitemane were part of a scripted two-part boss fight. After clearing the Crusader's Chapel of the other Crusaders (every nook and cranny in the Chapel MUST be cleared, to avoid being attacked by the trash during the battle with Mograine) you could safely aggro the Scarlet Commander. Only the patrolling trash will respawn, so you could take as long as you like on the stationary mobs in the cathedral. He used Hammer of Justice (3 sec stun), Crusader Strike (increases holy damage on target), Retribution Aura, and Divine Shield (invulnerable for 10 seconds). He hit hard and could take a lot of pain — but he did not heal. After he died, High Inquisitor Whitemane came out and attacked; once she reached about 40-50%, she sleeped the entire group (even any high level help you might have) and resurrects Mograine. According to popular belief, it is thought that you need to kill Whitemane first or she will resurrect Mograine again; she does not, but it is good to kill Whitemane first because she would heal herself and Mograine occasionally. If Whitemane was killed before she resurrected Mograine, he became unlootable (this broke the event scripting and was a common problem in similar pre- Burning Crusade events being done by high-level and well-geared characters). If you kill Whitemane but died while fighting Mograine, then when you went back into the instance you would not be able to find him. You would have to go out and reset the instance. To get credit for clearing the Scarlet Monastery (for the achievement) you MUST have killed Morgaine and have Whitemane resurrect him otherwise he became unlootable and you didn't get credit for the kill (even if you one-shotted him before Whitemane comes out). In Burning Crusade Renault Mograine appears as a child in Southshore of the past via the Caverns of Time instance, Old Hillsbrad Foothills, along with Sally Whitemane (also as a child), where they pre-enact how they behave in the Scarlet Monastery as adults. In Mists of Pandaria Renault was removed with the update to Scarlet Monastery. Quests * * Quotes Old Hillsbrad Foothills quotes In Old Hillsbrad Foothills, you are able to see younger versions of Sally Whitemane, Renault Mograine, and Little Jimmy Vishas playing around and capturing a critter next to them (a frog). Sally Whitemane says: My champion, destroy this monster! Renault Mograine says: The infidel shall be purified, milady! Renault Mograine says: ARGH! It has struck a fatal blow! I have failed you... (Renault Mograine staggers about as if he were mortally wounded.) Sally Whitemane says: Mograine has fallen! You shall pay for this treachery! Arise, my champion! Arise! (Sally Whitemane pretends to cast a healing spell on Renault.) Renault Mograine says: At your side, milady! Sally Whitemane says: We will attack as one! (the captured critter dies) (The children cheer.) Sally Whitemane says: We are victorious! Old Scarlet Monastery Aggro: "Infidels. They must be purified!" Resurrected: "At your side, milady." Killing A Player: "Unworthy." Loot Patch changes * * External links de:Renault Mograine es:Renault Mograine fr:Renault Mograine pl:Renault Mograine Category:Characters with military ranks Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Paladins Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Unique voices Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters